1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to light fixtures. More particularly, the invention relates to assemblies to modify a standard ceiling or wall mounted light fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,721,107 discloses a method and apparatus for retrofitting an open bulb lighting fixture to enclose the bulb within a light cover. The light cover requires a light cover flange to which the light cover is secured. The light cover flange includes a plurality of holes extending therethrough to ventilate the light cover assembly from the heat generated by the light bulb stored therewithin.